Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 6
Willkommen zurück, frischgebackene L‘Cie! Aber… eigentlich ist das toll, da das Spiel jetzt ers beginnt. Als L‘Cie gibt es zwar wieder ein paar Tutorien, aber die Möglichkeiten scheinen nun unbegrenzt! Also, ich rede mal wieder zu viel, auf ins Abenteuer! Na super... Ein Dasein als L'Cie... right|330px Alle erwachen, Snow is ma wieder der erste, der labert und nun schaut euch doch mal diese wunderbare Landschaft an… Der Bresha-See ist aus Kristall und somit ein kleines, aber wahres Naturwunder… Snow meint, Serah hat sie gerettet, weil man so nen Sturz eigentlich nicht überleben kann, doch bevor Light wieder meckert, stattet uns ein Cie‘th nen Besuch ab. Snow haut ihn mit Magie weg, ich bin happy, dass die Kämpfe nun besser werden und ihr stürzt euch jetzt mal ins Tutorium. Jeder kann nun Rollen beherrschen. Mit der Zeit kommen aber für jeden noch mehr dazu. Diese Rollen sind in Paradigmen verpackt, die Kampfaufstellung sozusagen. Mit LB bzw. Datei:L1.gif kommt ihr innerhalb eines Kampfes auf das Menü und ihr könnt das Paradigma wechseln. Jede Rolle ist anders, hier mal ein grober Überblick: Das ist das Wichtigste. Und von nun an sage ich euch auch, welche Paradigmen ihr wählen solltet. Übersteht nun einfach den Kampf und wechselt zu Grüner Trilith, wenn ihr heilen wollt. Heiltränke braucht ihr somit nun nicht mehr. left|179px|Snow Ach…. Die Blitzmerker stellen nun fest, dass sie wirklich L‘Cie sind. Jeder ist gezeichnet mit einem Stigma. Snows is aufm linken Unterarm, Lights aufm Herzen, Sazh‘ auf der Brust, Hopes am linken Handgelenk und Vanilles am linken Oberschenkel. Es herrscht irgendwie traurige Stimmung, aber auch erschütterte… Naja, wie würdet ihr reagieren, wenn ihr auf einma n L‘Cie wärt? Hope kriegt wieder die Sprache nich raus und beschuldigt Snow und Serah. Mensch… Snow… Man schubst keine Kinder… Andererseits is er ne Memme und unser Held entschuldigt sich auch gleich. So… Im Team sind also Light, Snow und Vanille. Lasst die Paradigmen so aussehen: Blitzschlag könnt ihr als Startparadigma behalten. Folgt also nun dem Weg und löst die nächste Szene aus. Die L‘Cie reden über ihre Bestimmung, welche es sein könnte. Alle hatten dieselbe Vision. Ragnarök. Sazh will gerade sagen, dass es ihre Bestimmung ist, Cocoon zu zerstören, aber Snow platzt mal ganz optimistisch in seine Worte rein und meint, dass sie Cocoon retten und beschützen sollen, wie es Serah wollte. Aber schon gibt es n neues Tutorium. Viel erklären kann man nicht, bzw. finde ich nicht die richtigen Worte, also lest einfach das, was aufm Fernseher steht ;) Wert bei Light nun alles in den Brecher, Bei Snow kriegt ihr den Brecher voll und könnt den Rest in den Verheerer werfen, bei Vanille kümmert ihr euch um den Heiler, Sazh hat nur den Verheerer und Hope kriegt auch den Verheerer. Sowas sag ich aber zum ersten und letzten mal. Ihr solltet alles verteilen, wie ihr wollt, ich sag euch nur, wann ;) Geht bei der Gabelung nach links, kämpft ne Runde und schnappt euch dann den Perlenflügel. Eine Waffe für Vanille. Rüstet sie ruhig aus, denn es wird eher selten vorkommen, dass Vanille mal nicht zaubert. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit solltet ihr rechts auf den Vorsprung springen, da es dort 7 Reißzähne gibt. Folgt dem Weg weiter, aber geht noch rechts in die kleine Nische, um um 200 Gil reicher zu werden, Gesellt euch nun zu Snow, der ne Rede hält… Ja, das kann er gut… Aber im Gegensatz zu Sazh, geb ich dem Trenchcoat Recht… Aber da bin ich wohl echt die Einzige… Mann, alle mobben den… Kaum redet er wieder zu viel und widerspricht den andern, kriegt er von Light ne Klinge an den Hals gesetzt… Irgendwie kann man da von Glück reden, dass das PSIKOM erscheint… Im Kampf gibt’s n Tutorium, das ihr aber überspringen könnt, ich habs euch schon ganz am Anfang erklärt. Sie reden noch über diese Soldaten und Vanille macht happy nen Abgang. Hack, Snow, hack! Lauft hinterher und haltet euch wieder rechts, um 5 Kristalltränen zu ergattern. N paar Meter weiter erwarten euch Bresha-Karpfen. Diese bieten ne super Gelegenheit, mal alle Paradigmen auszuprobieren. Nehmt nun den linken Weg und ihr findet einen Silberarmreif. Legt ihn ruhig Vanille an, da sie noch kein Accessoire tragen dürfte. Folgt nun einfach immer weiter dem Weg und irgendwann leitet Snow wer sonst…? ne Vorstellungsrunde ein. Die Namen kennen wir ja bereits, deshalb is es nur als Gespräch unten links eingeblendet. right|300px Haha, gegeben, Sazh! Aber… irgendwie wird ich das Gefühl nich los, die beiden sind noch keine besten Freunde… Aber das ändert sich schon noch. Kommt ihr an den Wachhunden vorbei, besiegt sie und sammelt dann links die Phönixfeder ein. N Stück weiter, nur rechts, sind noch 50 Gil. Haltet nun euren Blick links, um 8 Pullen Miefsekret zu finden. Ein kleines bisschen weiter sind noch drei PSIKOM-Typen, hinter denen sich ein Magiersiegel befindet. Rüstet Hope damit aus. Wenn ihr beim Speicherpunkt ankommt, verteilt eure Kristallpunkte (bei mir sinds 189) und speichert dann an. Denn wenn ihr nun weitergeht, sehen wir Serah wieder. Snow schnappt sich n Stück Schrott und versucht, sie ausm Kristall zu hacken. Vanille und Sazh helfen mit, während Light in Gedanken verschwindet. Sie kehrt ihrer Schwester eiskalt den Rücken zu… Aber kaum prahlt Snow wieder rum, kriegt er eine… Verzeihung… zwei geknallt… Ich… äh… lach dann ne Runde und ihr schaut euch den Rest an :D Jedenfalls gesellt sich ein alter Freund zu uns: Tja, Mr. Schwätzer… Machst halt irgendwie alles falsch… Aber Hope sieht neben Snow wien Zwerg aus… Aber hey, selbst ich bin größer als der und sogar jünger! Ich könnt dem sogar locker auf den Kopf spuckn… Oder ist Snow einfach… n Riese? Wie auch immer. Villiers bleibt zurück und will Serah weiterhin da raushacken. Bevor ich euch jetzt sage, wie es weitergeht… lasse ich den Part enden. Also klickt euch weiter, da hier schon genug steht… Ich schreibe nicht umsonst schon aufm Blockrücken… Wenn das hier im Almanach steht, Ah warte… tuts doch jetz… fliegt der ersma in die Tonne. Also denn, man sieht sich, euer Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern